


To My Heart, With Love

by Cozy_coffee



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Community: comment_fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt: Author's Choice, any character(s), three wishes
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2018





	To My Heart, With Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4bdnsn0wflake](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=4bdnsn0wflake).



»»——A Kiss——««

All the greatest treasures in life that he desired, TK found in Carlos pure heart. Happiness, joy, love. When Carlos gently pulled him into his kind embrace and softly kissed his pink lips, TK had found that breath of air that his lungs desperately needed. There was golden light streaming in from the sun, warming them, and when Carlos gently palmed TK's rosy red cheeks, he closes his beautiful eyes and smiles fondly, lost in his loving touch as they sweetly kiss.

»»——A Hug——««

TK felt the burning itch under his skin, stinging like ants crawling all over him. The craving for the pills is getting the best of him. He could feel the relapse coming and he fought against the weakness. When hope seemed lost and he reached for the pill bottle, Carlos saved him from drowning. Carlos was hope in the depression, could kiss Tk's scars and cherish his broken pieces. He promised to always be there through good times and bad. TK never had someone with him during the bad times when he came crashing down, someone to show him the bright light in the darkest night. Carlos was like an angel, saving him from his wicked sins. He wraps his strong arms around TK and hugs him tightly, and TK presses his face to Carlos' chest and hears his heart beating, and suddenly the craving is gone. He doesn't need the drugs, all he needed was Carlos' love.

»»——A Lifetime of Love——««

Tranquility and peacefulness. That is what TK found in their home sweet home where buttercup barks joyfully as the fluffy pup chase the red ball Carlos throw's. The bright twinkling Christmas lights illuminate the doorway of their cozy cottage as dusk takes over the golden sun sky. Happy peace blooms in TK's heart and he feels drenched in pure heavenly joy as Carlos smiles at him, and TK is breathless because my god it's so beautiful when the boy smiles. A home, a dog, and a good man with a loving heart, TK is grateful for the perfect happily ever after to his story book life.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/967158.html?thread=110005750#t110005750)


End file.
